Christmas Love Part 2
by Novemberscorpion
Summary: Raven and Nightwing are going to finally tie the knot, and have kids. Changeling will have a major choice, Ororo or Terra? The new kid on the block also seems to know more than she should. And who is this new shadow creature?
1. Terra learns about Changeling

New story, part of an old one. This is the continuation of Christmas Love. Hope you enjoy. I'll make this one long. If I can.

Last time………

"Ororo," whispered Changeling.

She turned around, anger flushed through her eyes.

"Who dare utter my name?" she hissed.

"I did," said Changeling. "Don't you remember us? Ororo please you have to remember."

"How do you know my name?" she asked.

"Storm," said Nightwing.

"How do you………Oh my god," she said. "Teen Titans?"

* * *

Prologue/Terra learns about Changeling

The door opened to reveal the Tower's interior. It was bear and deserted. The computers were shut off and the dust had shown that no one had been around for at least a month. She walked into the Tower with a look of horror on her face. Terra went to the generator and turned it on. Everything still worked. She went to Beast boy's room and saw all of his stuff still there. She looked in everyone's room and saw their most prized possessions still in the rooms.

"Where the heck is everyone?" she asked herself.

Suddenly the computer in the main room began to beep. She ran to find it showing a picture of Africa. Five small dots with the letters N, C, R, S, C were located in the middle of Africa.

"I guess the Titans must have gone to Africa," she thought. "But why does it look like only Raven, Starfire and Cyborg stayed on the team?"

She watched the monitor for a long time. Suddenly she went back to Beast boy's room.

"If he left then why is all his stuff still here?" she asked herself. "Robin's room is the same way. He's the team leader why would he leave?"

Suddenly she heard voices in the living room. She ran to the living room, but halted just at the corner. She peeked around the corner and saw the Titans East.

"Why did the generator start?" asked Bumblebee.

"I don't know," answered Speedy.

"Did someone get in?" asked Aqualad.

"Let's search," said Bumblebee.

They turned to see a very pale Terra. She took off to the rooftop. The Titans East followed her. Bumblebee shot at her, while Aqualad used the ocean around the tower to attack her. She used the Island to protect herself from the attacks, but got hit by Speedy. She fell to her knees.

"Terra," hissed Bumblebee. "How'd you get out of that statue?"

"Raven let me out," she answered.

"Don't lie to me you piece of crap," she said. "Raven hated you. Why would she let you out?"

"Porqué usted volvió cuando usted le conoce que él le odia también no debe ahora. Haber roto en la torre su a un criminal y usted debe ir a encarcelar?" said Mas y Menos.

"Whatever they said," said Speedy.

Terra stared at the ground. She was close to tears.

"Slade used me," she said. "I sacrificed myself to kill him. Raven saved me. I heard her voice. I was here to see Beast boy again. He's not here, and from the look of things he's not on the team either."

"What do you mean?" asked Aqualad. "He's still on the team."

"I didn't see him on the monitor," said Terra, starting to cry.

"He changed his name," said Speedy. "He's now Changeling."

"Changeling," she said. "Why did he change his name?"

"He wanted to sound more adult," said Speedy. "He didn't want to sound like a young kid anymore. Robin changed his name to. He's Nightwing."

"That would explain the two letters I didn't recognize," she said.

"I still don't trust you," said Bumblebee. "Get out of this tower. We've been protecting it for the last four months."

"Bumblebee," said Aqualad. "She deserves a second chance. Changeling wanted her badly, but when she sacrificed herself he was heartbroken. Then the incident with Ororo. I'm surprised he lived."

"Ororo?" questioned Terra.

"His new girlfriend," said Bumblebee, evilly. "She sacrificed herself as well."

Terra's heart broke into a million tiny pieces. Beast boy had found someone else to love.

"I'm going now," she said.

"Good," said Bumblebee.

"Bumblebee stop it," said Speedy. "Can we help you in anyway?"

"I need a vehicle that will get me to Africa," she said.

"Use their T-Ship," said Speedy, handing her the keys.

"Thanks Speedy," she said.

She walked down the stairs, into the garage. She opened the top of the T-Ship and hopped in. She started the ignition and took off into the sky.

Meanwhile in Africa………

Nightwing's speed had increased ten fold. He could move fast enough that he could give Mas y Menos a run for their money. Raven was more powerful than before. Her powers were equal to, maybe even stronger than, Trigons. Changeling had learned to fight hand-to-hand combat and he had learned to bloke punches and kicks. Starfire learned how to move as fast as Nightwing and Cyborg had gotten upgrades beyond anything a computer could give him. His upgrades were all for the human side of him.

"Good work," said Ororo. "Now Nightwing, shoot the bird-a-rangs at Changeling, and Changeling you have to catch them with out moving."

"What?" freaked Changeling. "I can't do that."

"I know," she said. "It's the last thing I have to teach you before your training is complete."

Nightwing shot the bird-a-rangs at Changeling. He stood still concentrating on his surroundings not using his eyes. Nightwing had taught him this trick when he had returned from training with the True Master. He saw the two items flying at him, and quickly grabbed them.

"Good work," said Ororo. "You finally realized that Nightwing's training was the answer to this part of your training."

She walked over to the tent and set the table. She had a huge feast for them today.

"Thanks for training us," said Raven. "It was very helpful."

"Yeah," said Nightwing. "I learned a lot from you."

"Yeah those upgrades were awesome," said Cyborg.

"I learned a lot more from you then I did from Nightwing," said Changeling.

"It has been a most enjoyable visit," said Starfire. "I, to, have learned a lot from this experience."

"Well, I have taught you everything I know," she said. "Today is the last day of your visit."

"We should get back to the Tower," said Nightwing. "We haven't said anything to the Titans East for at least three months."

Suddenly cries rang out from the nearby village. The Titans ran over to see the people pointing at a large ship.

"That's the T-Ship," said Nightwing. "Who's driving it?"

It landed and stopped. The top popped off and out stepped the last person anyone of them expected.

"TERRA!" screamed Changeling.

Ok not the best cliffie, but hey! This story is going to be a lot longer and it's going to focus around Raven and Robin. They'll have kids eventually in this. Please R&R and I'll update as soon as I can!


	2. What's Raven got to say?

Here's to my reviewers…

Delirium24: do you know any other word? Lol just joking please keep reviewing.

Tecna: Thanx, I'll update at least once a day, if I can, if not then I'll have a new chapter up at least once every week.

DarkRebel777: No don't die because of the big bad cliffie! Lol thanks for the review, keep reading and I'll try not to give to bad of a cliff hanger.

* * *

I don't think I mentioned ages yet so here they are…

Cyborg: 19 years old

Robin/Nightwing: 18½ years old

Raven: 18 years old

Starfire: 17 years old

Changeling: 17½ years old

Terra: (Dies when she was…um…um…14? So she can be 17 as well)

Storm: 19 years old

* * *

Side note: just so you know Nightwing and Raven have been dating for almost three years in my story.

Last time ……

Suddenly cries rang out from the nearby village. The Titans ran over to see the people pointing at a large ship.

"That's the T-Ship," said Nightwing. "Who's driving it?"

It landed and stopped. The top popped off and out stepped the last person anyone of them expected.

"TERRA!" screamed Changeling.

* * *

Chapter One/What's Raven got to say?

The Titans were shocked. Terra, how could she be back? She was solidified in stone. She died.

"Terra," said Cyborg, not wanting to believe it. "How…You…but…?"

"Raven set me free," she said.

"No I didn't," she said plainly. "I haven't been to that cave ever since you died."

"I heard your voice," Terra said. "You told me to wake up and break free."

"I haven't set you free," she hissed. "Maybe someone else did?"

"No it was you," said Terra.

"NO IT WASN'T," screamed Raven, anger boiling over. "I NEVER LIKED YOU, AND THEN I HATED YOU WHEN YOU DOUBLE CROSSED US. I WOULDN'T HAVE SET YOU FREE EVEN IF I HAD KNOWN HOW."

Terra looked taken aback. She looked at them, happy to see them once again, but at the same time felt hatred for them. All these years she had been stuck in that stupid statue and yet they still treated her as if she was an outcast, a villain.

"Slade used me," she said. "If I had known then I wouldn't have done what I did. I don't understand how you can still hold this against me?"

"Listen Terra," said Nightwing.

"I don't want to listen," she said. "I want you to finally understand, I'M NOT EVIL!"

She screamed the last part. She was angry. The ground started to rumble ever so slightly. Her eyes glowed yellow.

"Terra, calm down," said Changeling.

"CALM DOWN! HOW DO YOU WHAT ME TO DO THAT WHEN ALL YOU THINK IS THAT I'M OUT TO KILL YOU?" she screamed.

The ground started to shake violently. Cracks appeared in the ground and a large hole started to descend into the earth. Rocks floated to their master, and boulders soared high above her.

"I AM NOT EVIL," she screamed.

The earth let out its wrath. Earthquakes started, and sink holes started to suck things down to their depths. Rocks flew at anything and everything. Suddenly the sky responded with its own aerial assault. Lightning struck the rocks, and tornadoes fought to keep them in check. Rain fell in heavy quantities to fill in the holes, and ice froze them over. Storm and Terra were fighting for control, Terra, fighting for control of her powers, and Storm fighting for control over her lands again. Terra finally gained that control and ended the wrath of destruction she had caused. Storm stopped the wind and rain. Her tornadoes flew back to the clouds, but stayed out a little. They fell to her side, but never touched the ground. She glared at the girl in front her.

"How dare you come here and destroy my lands," she hissed. "Who are you?"

"My names Terra," she said. "I'm sorry, my powers got control over me."

"Terra," said Changeling. "Calm down."

She glared at him.

"Coming here was a big mistake," she said.

She turned to leave when Changeling grabbed here arm. He spun her around and kissed her. Her eyes went wide but then settled. She returned the kiss. Storm was smiling at them. When they pulled apart Changeling looked guilty.

"I'm sorry, Ororo," he said, apologetic.

"For what?" she said. "You were in love with her before me. You two look cute together."

"Thanks," said Changeling. "For everything."

She smiled as they got on the T-Ship, and waved them goodbye as they flew away.

Back at the Tower… 

The Titans East welcomed the Titans back. They stayed for dinner that night and then left. Nightwing, Raven, Cyborg, Starfire, Changeling and Terra, all sat down to watch a movie. They had chosen the movie 007 Die Another Day. When the movie was over Terra said something that shocked them all.

"Well I have to agree with that song," she said.

"What?" asked Cyborg. "The Madonna song? Why?"

"Because, I guess I'll die another day, it's not my time to go," she repeated the words.

"True," said Changeling. "And your not going anywhere. Not for a long time."

Terra giggled. Changeling pulled her into another passionate kiss. Nightwing then took Raven away to talk privately.

In Robin/Nightwing's room… 

Nightwing sat Raven down on his bed. He looked at her, nervously.

"Is everything ok?" she asked.

"Yeah everything's fine," he said. "I have something I want to ask you."

"Ok," she said.

He walked over to his dresser and took something out. He put it in his pocket. He walked back over to Raven.

"Raven, what I'm about to do will affect us the rest of our lives," he said.

"Ok," she said, getting impatient.

"Are you ready?" he asked.

"Yes," she said.

"Raven…?"

Oh I'm bad, I'm bad, I'm really, really bad. LOL I left you hanging hehe. Anyways because I'm so nice I'll continue but I really should have stopped here! Anyways without further interruptions here is the rest of the story. (only because I'm nice)

"Raven…" he started

She looked at him weirdly. Nightwing was nervous. If Nightwing was nervous then something was wrong.

"Raven, we've been dating for about three years now right?" he asked her.

"Right," she said. _"Oh no, he's gonna break up with me,"_ she thought.

"In those three years we've developed feelings for each other, and I've never felt love so strong for anyone else," he said.

Then he bent down on one knee. Raven slapped a hand to her mouth, and started to tear. She knew what was coming next.

"Raven," he said. "Will you marry me?"

She started to cry, but her tears were that of happiness and joy. She grabbed him and hugged him.

"I've been waiting for you to do this for a while now," she said. "I will."

There, that is officially the end of the chapter. Hope you like it. I won't be mean and end the chapter somewhere where it's a really big cliffhanger. Anyways read and review and I'll update tomorrow.

NOVEMBERSCORPION110388


	3. The Spy Who Fooled Me

To my Fans…hehe lol

Mind Shadow: It's dude. Thanks for the review. Are you from somewhere with lots of water and surfing?

Reggie Tuesday: Thanks for the review. I'm glad that my story is good; I personally think it's ok, but I think I could be a lot better. But thanks.

Tecna: Thanks for the review. I won't stress out too much; I usually have nothing to do! Anyway I actually have a lot of terror bottled up in me, so I'm unleashing it through writing. Anyway thanks for your concern. I won't hurt myself by writing too much!

Raven42431: Thank you very much. I hope you enjoy this chapter. More romantic stuff will be in the later chapters and at the end of this one.

* * *

Last time… 

"Raven," he said. "Will you marry me?"

She started to cry, but her tears were that of happiness and joy. She grabbed him and hugged him.

"I've been waiting for you to do this for a while now," she said. "I will."

* * *

Chapter Two/The Spy Who Fooled Me 

Early May…

"Dude what were you two doing?" asked Changeling. "We wanted to watch another movie."

"We had to talk about something," said Raven, moving her hand a little so she could expose the ring.

The ring was made of pure gold, 24 Karat; all around it was diamonds and the centre held the biggest diamond she'd seen. It was beautiful.

"What is that beautiful, sparkly, thing on Raven's finger?" asked a curious Starfire.

"What were?" asked Cyborg.

Raven held out her hand with the ring on it. Everyone gasped at its beauty.

"Wow, Raven where'd you find it?" asked Terra. "It's gorgeous."

"Someone gave it to me," she said.

"Wait a minute," said Cyborg. "Isn't that the… NIGHTWING!"

"What is it?" asked Terra. Suddenly she gasped. "Oh my, Congratulations."

"Please tell me what is going on that we must congratulate someone?" asked Starfire.

"She's getting married," said Cyborg.

"To whom?" asked a still confused Starfire.

"Nightwing," said Changeling. "Are you two getting married?"

"Yes," said Raven.

Everyone, except Cyborg, crowded around the couple. They congratulated them and started talking about different things. Cyborg however was not happy. He walked away to his room. Nightwing noticed this and went to follow him when Raven grabbed his arm.

"No," she said. "Leave him alone for today, let him calm down."

"He's angry," said Nightwing. "Why though? That's what I want to ask him."

"He's probably mad that you never asked his permission for my hand in marriage," she answered. "He'll give you an earful if you go talk to him now."

"I have to," he said. "As team leader I need to make sure everyone is ok, and not going to endanger the rest of us."

"Ok," she said, letting go of his arm. "But don't say I didn't warn you."

He smiled and kissed her. He walked over to the door and walked out of the room.

Cyborg's room… 

"How dare he," said Cyborg. "He never asked me. She's like my little sister, how could he do this to me? He knows how important she is to me."

Cyborg had been talking to himself, letting all his emotions out. He hated Nightwing now. Two knocks came from the door.

"Who is it?" he asked, coldly.

"It's me," said Nightwing. "Open up."

"Not a smart move," said Cyborg, not opening the door. "I mad at you. You shouldn't be trying to talk to me."

"It's my job," said Nightwing. "Now open this door or I'll open it myself."

"Go ahead," said Cyborg, getting his sonic cannon ready.

Nightwing punched in the code and opened the door. When it opened Cyborg shot, but no one was there. Then Nightwing fell from the ceiling.

"Nice try," he said, smirking. "I'm not stupid."

"Yes you are," said Cyborg. "Why would you do that to me? I thought you were supposed to be my friend?"

"I am," said Nightwing. "But Raven's not your sister. Yeah she treats you like her brother and she lets you call her your sister, but I don't need to ask you if I can marry her. She can make that decision on her own. You have to let go."

"I can't," said Cyborg. "She's the only thing that kept me going. After having lost her to Trigon I felt like I had lost the only family member who actually cared. I love her as my sister and now you're taking her away from me."

"She's not going anywhere," said Nightwing. "We're staying at the Tower. We're staying on the team."

"You are?" he asked. "I thought you guys said you'd leave once you got married?"

"We talked about it after I proposed to her," said Nightwing. "We decided that if we have children the only family we have is here with you guys. We decided to stay here."

"Oh," said Cyborg, embarrassed. "I guess then I'm looking very selfish and childish aren't I?"

"No," said Nightwing. "I understand the pain you're going through. You felt as if you were losing he only family you have."

"Thanks," said Cyborg. "I'm really happy for you."

"Now lets go eat some cake that Terra just whipped up," said Nightwing.

"Cool," said Cyborg, as the two guys ran out of the room.

The Beach… 

The night was very warm, but a cool breeze had picked up. Her hair blew in the wind. The black hair and perfectly tanned body stood on the sandy beach of Jump City. Her eyes were the colour of sand, mixed with a little hazel, and her body was perfectly toned. Her communicator went off. She flipped it open to reveal the face of a young boy about fifteen, sixteen. His hair was jet black and his skin was a tanned peach. His eyes were the colour of emeralds.

"What do you want?" she asked. "I just got here and you're already bugging me?"

"Sarah," he said. "You need to find out what those idiot Teen Titans do every day. study their actions, their techniques, their fighting style, their powers. When you've learned enough about them contact us."

"Ok," she said, as she hung up on him. "Dan, why do you hate them so much?"

She stared out at the ocean, its crystal blue water sparkled like a million sapphires in the sunlight. The setting sun also added a ton of beauty. Suddenly she heard noises behind her. She turned to see Raven and Nightwing walking along the beach.

"Hmm," she said, smiling wickedly. "Time to study."

"Nightwing," she said. "This is so beautiful. The water's so sparkly."

"I know," he said. "I've been down here before. I hope you like it?"

"I do," she said.

They were walking barefoot along the beach, watching the sunset. The water was reflecting the sun and the sky. Raven looked at Nightwing and smiled. She hadn't felt happier in her life. Even defeating her father hadn't brought this much happiness to her. They sat down on the sand, watching the sun, when Nightwing pulled her into a passionate kiss. Suddenly her senses kicked in. She pulled away, quickly.

"What's wrong?" he asked.

"Someone's watching us," she said. "I can sense them."

Nightwing got up and started to search around the beach. Raven used her soul self to search the beach.

"Damn," said Sarah, turning into a snake.

Nightwing looked over and saw the snake resting on a rock. He continued on his way, leaving the creature to rest. She snickered to herself.

"Stupid Nightwing," she said.

She had the same ability as Changeling, only she could match the animal's colour and patterns. She turned into a bird and flew off into the sky. Suddenly she was encased with a black aura. Raven pulled her down and trapped her in a cage.

"Raven," said Nightwing. "What'd you catch?"

"Changeling," she hissed. "Why'd you follow us."

The bird looked at her, fear in its eyes. It started to squawk loudly.

"Raven I think that might be a real bird," said Nightwing.

"Probably," she said, releasing it. "It was just funny to see a ……. Wait a minute why is a Heron here in the States? Don't they live in Canada?"

"They do," said Nightwing, recapturing the fleeing bird. "Changeling stop playing. Why'd you follow us?"

The Heron tried to peck at the cage door. It started to squawk again. It flared its impressive wings, showing that it wasn't afraid to fight them off.

"It's acting like a real bird," said Raven. "Changeling isn't this good."

"I know," said Nightwing. "He doesn't even use the Heron form."

It glared at them. Raven opened the door and petted its head as an apology. It accepted and flew off into the sky again.

"Maybe the zoo lost one of its birds," said Nightwing.

"Oh well," she said. "I've never liked the thought of animals behind bars."

She landed in the Jump City Park and transformed back t human.

"Idiots," she said. "Anyone could have told that was so fake. Oh well it taught me the Raven has telepathic and telekinetic powers, and Nightwing uses his physical, martial arts style to fight. This Changeling must have similar powers to my own."

She walked out of the park and right in to Nightwing and Raven, again.

"Aargh," she said, as she fell.

Nightwing's hand was already around Raven stopping her from falling and he grabbed her to stop her form falling.

"Sorry," he apologized.

"No problem," she said, smiling. "It's not everyday you run into the biggest heroes in Jump City."

Raven smiled.

"Sorry for bumping into you," she said. "Anyway, we'd better get back before Cyborg gets to updating the Tower. We also need to start planning the wedding"

"Yeah true," said Nightwing. "Bye."

"Bye," she said smiling.

When they were gone, she flicked on her communicator. Dan's face appeared on the screen.

"What have you found out?" he asked.

"Raven and Nightwing are getting married," she said. "Raven uses her telepathy and telekinetic powers to attack in battle, Nightwing uses martial arts, and I mean he's really strong when he's fighting, and Changeling has the same ability as me."

"Good," he said.

"The computer is going to send the rest of the info," she said. "Now get your butts down here."

"Will do," he said. "Use the money I gave you to stay in a Hotel."

"Ok," she said. "See you later."

Nightwing's room… 

Raven and Nightwing kissed under the bright, full moon that night. The stars twinkled and the North Star even appeared. Candles were lit all over the place. Raven had used her powers to create a sunroof in Nightwing's room. The smell of vanilla and evergreen trees was all over the room. Raven, to make sure there were no interruptions, had sealed the door. Now after three hours of being together, they lay side-by-side, sweat covering Nightwing's body. Raven had fallen asleep, and was resting her head on his chest. His arms were around her, protecting her. His head was filled with thought for the future. His suggestions for his children's names, the school he'd send them to and the one thing he'd hope his children would never have to face. Watching their parents get killed. That nightmare still haunted him, but lately, when with Raven, it didn't attack him. He looked at her.

"Thank you Raven," he said. "For finally fixing what I couldn't. You've defeated the nightmare that haunted me."

With that he fell asleep. Unbeknownst him Changeling had watched the whole thing and had left through the crack in his window.

Changeling's room…… 

"Oh my god," he said. "They just did it. What if he got her pregnant? What if he doesn't think his kids will be safe here and decides to leave?"

These thoughts continued to run through Changelings mind. He was terrified that Nightwing and Raven would leave the Titans.

"Are they gonna be able to raise kids?" he thought. "Nightwing would defiantly be overprotective of them, and Raven would defend them very well, but would the children be ok from all of that?"

He walked out of his window and turned into a hawk. He flew over the city thinking to himself, when suddenly a real hawk passed over him. It looked at him, then flew down to the ground. It squawked a warning to him.

"Move your butt you idiot," she said, in hawk tongue.

"Why" he asked, confused.

"Eagle," she answered flying faster.

He looked over his shoulder to see the bald Eagle coming straight at him. He quickly banked left and avoided becoming Eagle dinner. The other Hawk wasn't so lucky. She squawked in pain as the eagle's talons closed around her. She looked at Changeling, or as she saw, the male hawk, when suddenly it turned into a Pterosaur. The Eagle looked over and nearly died of fright. Some giant creature was after it. It dropped the Hawk and flew for it's life.

"What the hell are you?" she said, as changeling turned back to a hawk.

"I'm a changeling," he said. "I can turn into any animal I want. I'm a human but use animals forms in battle."

"Really," she said sounding interested.

"Yep," he said. "I'm part of the Teen Titans."

"Tell me more about this Teen Titans," she said.

"Well Cyborg's part robot, part human, and can shoot sonic cannon blasts at his enemies," he said.

"Cool," she said.

Three hours later… 

Changeling had talked to this hawk for the last three hours and he felt as if he knew her for like ever. She was so interested in human life and what the Teen Titans fought for.

"It sounds like you have very valuable friends," she said. "Keep up the good work."

"Oh I will," he said. "Anyway it's kind of late,."

"Yep," she said. "I'm going back to my nest. Maybe I'll see you another night?"

"Definitely," he said.

She flew off into the night, as he flew back to the Tower. When she was sure he was gone she landed on top of the Jump City Grande Hotel. She turned from Hawk to human.

"You my friend," she said, "have just given me all the info I need."

With that she went inside, feeling a little guilty.

Changeling just told Sarah everything she needed to know about everyone on the Team! I don't think Nightwing will like that! Anyway please R&R and I'll update soon.


	4. The wedding planner

Sorry this took so long but school is sort of tough. Anyways here is the next chapter. To my reviewers… 

Mind Shadow: Hey no problem. California, that sounds so nice right about now, considering it's freaking cold up here in Whitby, Ontario, Canada. But oh well here is the next chapter.

Raven Malfoy-Snape: Thanks for the compliment. Here a new chapter for you.

* * *

Last time… 

Changeling had talked to this hawk for the last three hours and he felt as if he knew her for like ever. She was so interested in human life and what the Teen Titans fought for.

"It sounds like you have very valuable friends," she said. "Keep up the good work."

"Oh I will," he said. "Anyway it's kind of late."

"Yep," she said. "I'm going back to my nest. Maybe I'll see you another night?"

"Definitely," he said.

She flew off into the night, as he flew back to the Tower. When she was sure he was gone she landed on top of the Jump City Grande Hotel. She turned from Hawk to human.

"You my friend," she said, "have just given me all the info I need."

With that she went inside, feeling a little guilty.

* * *

Chapter Three/The Wedding Planner

Raven stirred, feeling a warm body next to her. She felt a cold feeling on her stomach and looked to find the source of the coldness. It was the ring. The warmth came from Nightwing. She smiled remembering the events from the night before. She, Raven the cold, dark, creepy, scary one, was getting married. She cuddled into Nightwing, wanting to get warmer. He stirred and looked at her.

"I see you're up," he said. "Have a good sleep?"

"Yes I did," she said. "I think I'm going to go out shopping today."

"You? Shopping?" he asked, shocked.

"Yes me," she said. "I need to start looking at wedding dresses."

"Ahh true," he said. "Well I'm getting a shower, then going to practice on the training field."

"Have fun," she said.

He got out of bed and headed to the bathroom. She got up and got her clothes back on. She walked to the kitchen and started a pot of water. She took out a mug for her tea and then she opened the cupboard to get a teabag. She looked in the cupboard but couldn't find anything. Then she saw her box of herbal tea. It was finished.

"Damn," she thought. "Oh well, might as well try Nightwing's coffee."

She stopped the kettle of water and went to the coffee maker. She put in four scoops of coffee grounds and she filled the water up to eight cups. She turned on the coffee maker and waited. Nightwing came in, and sniffed the air.

"I smell coffee," he said. "You make it?"

"Yep," she said. "I ran out of tea, so I'm trying your coffee."

"Ok," he said. "Enjoy. Can you pour me a cup when it's done?"

"Sure, now you go train," she said. "I'll bring the coffee to you."

"Thanks," he smiled.

He walked out of the room, just as Changeling walked in. He saw Raven in the kitchen and turned at least four shades of red. He turned to leave when Raven appeared in front of him.

"You do know that when I put a force field up around the door it means that we don't want people watching don't you?" she asked, more or less hissed, at him. "I did not appreciate you watching us do it last night. Why were you in Nightwing's room?"

"I had to get my communicator," answered Changeling. "It broke on me and Nightwing told me he'd fix it. He told me it was done so I went in last night and got it. But then you two walked in before I could leave and then you sealed the door."

She still glared at him.

"Just don't tell anyone?" she asked. "I don't want Cyborg going into hysteria over it."

"I won't," he laughed. "You're eighteen, why would I say anything? You're old enough to make your own decisions."

"Thank you," she said. "Now want anything to eat?"

"Yeah," he said. "I'll just get my Tofu."

"No I meant did you want something like pancakes or waffles?" she asked.

"Oh," he said, remembering her pancakes on the last day on earth. "No I'll stick with tofu."

"Ok," she said, taking a plate of very delicious looking pancakes out of the room.

"Wow," he said. "Wait a minute there."

"What?" she smirked.

"Did you make those?" he asked.

"Yes I did," she said. "I actually followed the recipe step by step."

"Well then I'll take two," he said. "They look great."

She put two on a separate plate and handed it to Changeling. She took the rest to Nightwing. She had left another plate of twenty for the other two Titans when they woke. She had told Changeling he was welcome to them as long as he didn't eat them all. He sat down at the window and started to eat his pancakes. Suddenly a shadow appeared in front of the window. He looked up and saw a hawk flapping in front of the window. He pushed it open and let it in. It landed on the counter and stared at him.

"Hey," he said.

"Hey," she answered. "So this is where you live?"

"Yep," he answered. "Did you want some pancakes? Raven made them."

"Sure why not," she said. "I can't find anything else out there."

"Hunting bad?" he asked.

"Totally," she answered. "That damn eagle keeps taking all the prey we try to get. I think you're the only one he's afraid of."

"I don't want to hurt him," he said. "But if I have to remove him then I will."

She took a bite out of Changeling's pancake.

"Wow these are good," she said. "I'd appreciate if you did get rid of him."

"Why don't you stay here with us?" asked Changeling. "We'd feed you everyday, and you'd be taken care of all the time."

"I like hunting though," she said. "I've been hunting for so long, I can't just become domesticated like that."

"Well no," he said. "But you could stay here, have a warn place to stay, if you needed food then you've got an endless supply with you at all times."

"Ok," she said. "I'll stay."

"Cool," he said. 'Anyway I got to go shopping with Terra, so take a look around the Tower. My rooms the one labelled Changeling."

"Ok," she said. "Thank you."

"No problem," he said running out the front door.

"These are good," said Nightwing.

"Thank you," said Raven, taking a bite out of her pancake.

He was sweating from the excess exercise he had done that day. Raven had walked in with his coffee and his breakfast an hour later. She was dressed in her usual clothes only they were all black.

"What's with the new look?" he asked.

"Nothing," she said. "Just something new."

"Ok," he said. "I remember your emotions wear different colour cloaks as well, so for all I knew you could have been death or hatred or something."

"I'm just Raven," she said.

He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. He started to take her cloak off and then started to unzip the leotard. He finally had her in her bra and underwear. She took off his clothes until he was in his boxers. Suddenly the door opened. Raven quickly put up a barrier around them so they could get dressed. When she let it go they noticed the door still opened but nothing there.

"Why'd the door open?" she asked.

"I don't know," he said. "I'll talk to Cyborg."

"Ok," she said. "Let's continue this in your room."

"Tonight," he said. "You still need to go shopping."

"We need to arrange the wedding day," she said.

"Right," he said. "Let's hire a wedding planner to do the job for us. She can plan the whole wedding."

"Sure," she said. "Wedding planners are actually very good at giving people the best wedding they could ever hope for."

"Ok," he said. 'I'll call one up today sometime."

"Sure," she said. "Now I'm going to the mall. See you in about two hours."

He started to work out again when she left. He was thinking about his soon to be wife, his hopefulness that she wanted kids. He so desperately wanted children. He wanted to be a father. He hoped for at least a daughter and a son. He even had names for them. Phoenix for his daughter, and Falcon for his son, or he thought maybe if Raven didn't want to name her children after birds then Serena or Jennifer for his daughter and Chris or Jonathon for his son. He started to work harder to keep himself in shape. He wanted his kids to be kept safe and therefore strived to keep himself in top condition. He was so deep in thought that he didn't notice the Hawk leave the room and open the door again.

"Now what is the evidence room for?" she thought.

She opened the door and flew in. She saw the mask and nearly fainted. She had secretly hoped that Dan had made a mistake, but here it was. The orange mask that Dan had described. This boy had killed Dan's parents. Nightwing was the one who wore it, she knew from what Changeling had told her.

Flashback…

"He always spent like hours in that room," said Changeling. "He always locks the door and never answers anyone when they go to see if he's ok."

"He shouldn't stress himself like that," she said. "It might hurt him."

"I know," said Changeling. "But it's Nightwing, what else can we expect."

End of Flashback…

"He must wear this and cause problems for people while his friend don't have a clue," she thought. "I have to tell Dan."

She found a mask that looked pretty light and took it off the rack. Suddenly the door opened. Nightwing came walking in, sweating and very stressed. He stopped in front of one of the masks.

"I'm going to find you," he said to it. "When I do, I'll tear you limb from limb. Then I'll have my payback for what you did to me and my friends."

He took the mask down and held it up to his face. He then sent the thing flying through the next wall and smashed it to tiny pieces. He walked away and into his room. She quickly found a hiding place in Changelings room and transformed back into her human self.

"Dan's got the wrong guy," she said, amazed. "But this Nightwing knows about him, so Dan'll want to talk to him."

She opened the communicator and called Dan. No answer. She tried again, still no answer. Suddenly the doorbell rang. She turned into an ant and hurried out of the room, when she was out she turned into a cobra and slithered through the pipes. She got to the front door just as Nightwing opened it.

"Hello," said a woman's voice. "I'm here to see a Nightwing, from the Teen Titans."

"That would be me," said Nightwing.

"Oh," she said. "I'm Victoria, from the Wedding Institute. I'm here to discuss things about your wedding."

"Oh, right," he said. "The wedding planner."

He opened the door fully and let her inside. He led her to the living room and she sat on the couch. The door to the halls opened and Raven walked in. She was dressed in all white.

"Oh, Raven," said Nightwing. "This is the Wedding planner."

"Oh nice to meet you," she said. "I want a nice wedding, no matter the cost. Can you envision anything?"

"Well now that I've met you," she said. "Night time, with candles lighting a botanical garden. All white and black dress. Tons of white roses and white, silk sheets covering the alter and the seating area. The top will be open so the moon and the stars can shine through. It should be held on the first week of autumn."

Raven looked at her with disbelief. Nightwing looked at her with mixed confusion and shock.

"Wow," was all Raven could say.

"That sounds really… wow," said Nightwing.

Victoria smiled. She pulled out a book and handed it to Nightwing. Raven was still seeing stars in her eyes.

"This is the list of gardens that hold weddings. They also give a detailed explanation of the garden and it's facilities," she informed.

"Ok," said Raven. "We'll pick and then call you."

"Ok," she said. "This is my home number, if you need to call that."

"Thanks," said Nightwing.

_All right there is Chapter three for you. Hope you like it. I'll update probably after Christmas, but keep a look out I might update sooner. Encase I don't then Merry Christmas to all of you, and a happy New Year._


	5. The Wedding

Here is a new Chapter for you. I hope you like it. I plan on making another part to this story, where Robin and Raven's children are sixteen and eighteen. Hope you look forward to it. Ok so I managed to get another chapter up before Christmas. I don't know how many I'll be able to do so don't count on to much.

* * *

Last Time… 

Victoria smiled. She pulled out a book and handed it to Nightwing. Raven was still seeing stars in her eyes.

"This is the list of gardens that hold weddings. They also give a detailed explanation of the garden and it's facilities," she informed.

"Ok," said Raven. "We'll pick and then call you."

"Ok," she said. "This is my home number, if you need to call that."

"Thanks," said Nightwing.

* * *

Chapter Four/ The wedding day

"Nightwing," called Raven. "I need your help with something."

"Coming," he called.

Nightwing was in his room, getting ready for the big day. Today he was getting married to Raven, his one true love. He exited his room and walked over to Ravens.

"Raven, open up," he called.

She ran over and opened the door. She wasn't dressed yet; she was in her bra and underwear.

"Yes Raven," said Nightwing, trying to keep his urges to himself.

"Not right now," she said. "I need you to get me some of that tea you bought for me, I don't know where it is and as you can see I'm in no condition to find it."

"Oh sure no problem," he said.

He kissed her on the cheek and took off for the kitchen. He went into the cupboard and found the raspberry flavored tea. He started the water and got out a mug for her. About five minutes later he took the tea to her room.

"Raven I've got your tea," he said.

She opened the door. He noticed her eyes had tears in them and she looked as if she was miserable.

"Raven, what's wrong?" he asked.

"Nothing," she cried.

He walked into her room and set her tea down on a table.

"Raven something's wrong, you don't cry for nothing," he said.

"Why me?" she asked. "What do you see in me that Star doesn't have, or more?"

"Raven, you are the most beautiful woman I've set eyes on," he said. "Sure Starfire may have beautiful skin and a bright smile, but it's you I care about. I love how your skin shines in the moonlight, your eyes they sparkle brighter than any light, your personality is just so good, I love to be with you. I love it when your happy cause it makes me happy, I just love to be with you. Star might have thought that her and I were meant to be but she was wrong. Raven I love you, and you only."

She looked at him, her eyes shining. She put her head on his chest and started to cry.

"Thank you Nightwing," she said. "I love you to."

"Richard," he said.

"What?" she asked.

"My names Richard," he said. "If were going to get married we should call each other by our real names, not hide from each other."

"Ok Richard," she said. "My names actually Raven."

"Today's their big day," said Changeling. "I'm really going to miss them."

"What are you talking about?" asked the Hawk. "They're staying at the tower."

"I know, but they'll want to leave soon after that," he said.

"No they won't," she said, reassuring him. "They love you guys. You're all like they're family, the people they can always count on."

"You're right," he said. "I'm just being stupid."

"Naw," she said. "Just nervous about losing to of your greatest friends."

He smiled at her. She looked out the window, he face full of guilt.

"What's up?" asked Changeling.

"Nothing," she said, although she didn't keep the guilt out of her voice.

"Something's wrong," said Changeling. "You sound guilty or something."

She continued to look out the window. Tears started to form at her eyes but she held them back.

"Nothings wrong," she said again. "I just don't like hiding from the other Titans."

"Oh well I can introduce you to them," he said. "If you want?"

"That'd be nice," she said.

He held up his arm and she perched onto it. He walked into the living room holding the bird. Raven and Nightwing were sitting on the couch talking about the way the garden looked, Cyborg was watching the big screen, and Starfire was cooking something.

"Hey guys," said Changeling.

Cyborg looked up and nearly dropped the remote.

"No way," he said. "No birds, get it out."

Nightwing and Raven looked up and saw the hawk. Raven got up and stroked its soft feathers. Nightwing just looked at it, impressed.

"Why not?" asked Raven. "It's not hurting anything."

"It'll poop all over the place, I don't want to clean it up," said Cyborg.

"She hasn't pooped in the tower yet," said Changeling.

"Whoa wait a minute," said Cyborg. "How long has that bird been in here?"

"About two months," said Changeling.

"TWO MONTHS!" screamed Cyborg.

"HEY," shrieked the bird. "I don't poop in a room, thank you very much and the hunting was bad. Changeling was helping me so I wouldn't die."

"I don't care what he was… wait did you just talk?" asked Cyborg.

"Yes I did," she said. "I can talk to humans as well as my own kind. Now if you don't mind I'm going out to hunt."

With that said she flew out the open window and down to the coastline of their island.

"Why'd you have to upset her?" asked a furious Changeling. "You couldn't have just accepted her?"

"I didn't know she could talk," said Vyborg. "I didn't realize she was domesticated."

"She isn't," said Changeling. "She's not stupid you know? She wouldn't crap all over the tower floors."

Cyborg got up and walked to the kitchen. He started to prepare breakfast for the Titans. Angrily chopping some potatoes. Changeling glared at him.

"Oh grow up," said Raven. "It's just a bird."

"She's my friend," he said. "I can tell her anything and she understands me."

Changeling finally calmed down.

"Sorry, I just got annoyed," he said. "I've known her for three months, she's like my sister, I can tell her everything."

Raven looked at him with a new sort of respect. He had managed to keep this bird safe and healthy for two months and actually build a relationship with her. Terra was gone; she went back to New York for a while. She wanted to see her family again but she was going to be back today.

"Well tell her she's welcome to see our wedding," said Raven, smiling at him.

Raven's dressing room…

"I'm so nervous," she said. "I can't believe this. Me? Getting married? It just doesn't seem like it could have possibly happen."

Victoria smiled at her. She was fixing the dress the Raven was in. Though her deep loathing of dresses had kept her out of one for all these years, she had insisted that she wear one for her wedding, if that came ever.

"It is happening," she said. "Richard chose you, because he loves you. Tell yourself this, he chose me because he loves me, and he wants to spend his life with me. To hold me when I'm sad, to be by my side for all eternity. He loves me and he wants to be with me for the rest of our lives."

Raven had tears start to form in her eyes. She laughed and then hugged Victoria.

"Thank you," she said. "This wedding is what I've always dreamed about."

"You're welcome," she said. "Now let's get ready."

Nightwing's dressing room…

Nightwing paced the floor, back and forth. He was really nervous and he was anxious. He fought villains, monsters and robots, he fought against pure evil when it came to earth, but this simple thing scared the crap out of him.

"Yo, they want their floor to still be there when you leave," said Cyborg. "You're gonna wear it out."

"I'm just so nervous," he said. "I can't believe I'm doing this. I'm………scared."

Cyborg didn't laugh or look like he was getting a Christmas gift in October. His face became soft and caring.

"It's normal to be scared," he said. "I'll probably be scared when I get married. Don't worry about it. Raven loves you, she won't turn you down."

Nightwing stopped pacing and sat down in a chair. His tuxedo's coat was hanging off the back of it. He put his face into his hands. Cyborg just stood there and let him work things out. Nightwing looked up and smiled.

"Thanks, Cyborg," he said. "I really needed that."

"No problem," said Cyborg. "Now let's go, you have to get to the alter."

The Wedding…

Nightwing stood at the alter waiting for the wedding to start. He was really nervous but was doing a very good job of hiding it. He looked over at the front row. He saw his Stepfather, Bruce Wayne, the Titans and he saw some people from the press. He looked up to see two large hawk eyes staring down, intently. He smirked at the bird, and he could have sworn he could see it smile back. The music started and he snapped his vision back to the aisle. He saw the flower girl start to come down and throw the flowers, the brides maids and then, Raven. He looked at her and smiled. She was beautiful. She walked down to him and he held out his arm for her.

"You ready?" he whispered.

"Ready as I'll ever be," she said.

Together hand in hand they walked down the asile.

* * *

(I really should stop it here and make you wait until after Christmas for the rest of the wedding, but I'm feeling generous. Lol, here's the rest of it.)

* * *

The minister stood at the front with his white robes on. He opened a book and started to talk.

"We gather here today, to wed these two in holy matrimony. If there is any objections, speak now," he said looking around.

No one said anything.

"Then we may proceed," he smiled. "Do you Nightwing, take Raven to be your beloved wife, to help her in sickness and in health, and stand by her side until death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"And do you Raven, take Nightwing to be your beloved husband, to help him in sickness and in health, and stand by his side until death do you part?"

"I do," she said.

"Nightwing, you may now kiss the bride," he said.

Nightwing lifted her veil and kissed her.

* * *

There, huff, I got, puff, another, huff, chapter up. Lol, anyways and it was up just in time, I got it up just before Christmas. R&R and I'll get typing another one, I doubt it'll be up before Christmas though. 


	6. Slade Attacks

Here is a new Chapter for you all. Hope you all had good Christmas's.

Last time…

"Then we may proceed," he smiled. "Do you Nightwing, take Raven to be your beloved wife, to help her in sickness and in health, and stand by her side until death do you part?"

"I do," he said.

"And do you Raven, take Nightwing to be your beloved husband, to help him in sickness and in health, and stand by his side until death do you part?"

"I do," she said.

"Nightwing, you may now kiss the bride," he said.

Nightwing lifted her veil and kissed her.

* * *

Just so you know it's around October 15th!

* * *

Introduction to Dan/Slade Attacks

The party after the wedding was so big the Tower could hardly hold all the people. They booked a hall were their reception was held. Raven was talking to Bruce and Bruce was obviously telling her about when Richard was a small child, cause Raven was laughing harder than ever. Richard walked over to Cyborg and they started talking. Then Changeling walked over.

"Hey, congrats man," said Changeling.

"Thanks," said Nightwing. "I haven't seen Ororo yet, did you remember to invite her?"

Changelings face drained of all colour and his eyes were wide with shock.

"I totally forgot," he said. "She is so gonna kill me."

"I would, if only Nightwing hadn't forgotten," said Ororo from behind him.

"ORORO!" Changeling screamed. "I'm so sorry. It totally slipped my mind."

"It's ok," she said.

Terra walked towards Changeling and hugged him. He hugged her back.

"Hey, Terra," greeted Ororo. "How are you?"

"I'm fine," she said.

"_Richard, we need to talk,"_ said Raven using their bond to talk.

"_Where are you?"_ he asked.

"_The washroom,"_ she answered. _"Hurry please."_

He did not like the pleading in her voice. He said he'd be right back and took off for the washrooms. He was almost running to get there. When he reached them he saw Raven, tears in her eyes waiting for him. He walked up to her and put his arms around her.

"What's wrong Raven?" he asked.

"I have something important to tell you but it'll have to wait until after the reception," she answered.

"Alright," he said. "It can't be that bad though?"

"It is," she said. "I don't want it to be."

"Then don't worry about it," he said, walking off to talk to some more of the guests.

She frowned. What would he think if he found out? Would he leave her? Would he want it terminated? She smiled as some of the guests started to crowd around her.

Later at the tower…

"Alright Raven, what's up?" he asked.

"Richard I'm pregnant," she said. "I've got twins."

Richard's face sort of took a shocked look for about a second then softened. He smiled and hugged her.

"That's great," he said.

She looked up at him, giving him a quizzical look.

"It's great?" she asked sarcastically. "You're ok with this?"

"Of course," he said. "I wanted kids. I'm getting my wish. I'll finally be able to have a family of my own."

"Don't you think this is a bit fast though?" she asked.

"Maybe, but I'm not complaining," he answered. "I hope you're ok with this though?"

She smiled at him.

"If I wasn't do you think I'd be worried about telling you?" she asked.

"Nope," he answered. "How far along are you anyway?"

"Seven months," she answered.

"Wait a minute," he said. "That's to soon. Why haven't you told me before?"

"I just found out today," she said. "I took one of those tests, actually I used the whole box of them, and it came back positive."

"But how do you know that you're seven months along?" he asked.

"I just do," she answered. "I don't know how I know this, I just seem to know. Something inside is telling me."

He held her for a very long time, though to her it wasn't long enough. Finally he let her go and went into the washroom. He came back out in his boxers. She slipped out of her dress and got into her pajamas. She walked out of the room, and down to the kitchen. He followed her.

"You ok?" he asked.

"Yep, just getting some tea, now that we've stocked up," she answered.

He shrugged and walked to the TV. He sat down and turned it on. He was watching the news when Raven touched his shoulder.

"Yes Raven?" he asked, looking up at her.

"I don't want this to change anything," she said. "I'm still going to fight even though I'm pregnant. I don't want you giving me special attention either."

"Ok, sweety," he said.

"Sweety?" she asked raising an eyebrow.

"We're married now, it's my new nickname for you," he said, smiling.

"How about idiot for you then?" she asked sarcastically.

He laughed and soon after she joined him. He grabbed her and pulled her into a passionate kiss. Finally they pulled apart.

"Thank you," she said. "Now, it sounds like my tea is ready."

Suddenly the alarm went off. After three months of silence the alarm goes off. Nightwing rushed to the computer and saw it was someone new. And Slade was there to but hiding. The other Titans walked in and Nightwing told them where to go.

Outside the Jump City Zoo…

"Who is it?" asked Changeling, holding the hawk on his arm.

"Some boy," answered Raven.

"I'm not just some boy, stupid girl," hissed a voice. "Sarah, get over here."

Nightwing looked around and saw him standing on a ledge.

"Who's Sarah?" asked Changeling.

Suddenly the hawk took off of his arm and flew to the boy. She turned into a human and stood beside him. The Titans stood shock.

"You're a human," said Raven. "You've been lying to us the whole time."

Changeling had tears in his eyes and he had a look of hate. He glared at her so badly it was almost a death glare.

"You see, Nightwing, my parents would have sent their hello's to you, but you killed them," he hissed. "Now I'm gonna do the same to you."

The Titans looked at Nightwing in confusion. Nightwing looked just as confused.

"Dan," said Sarah. "You've got the wrong one. It's not him. He hates the guy just as much as you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightwing.

"Not me?" asked a voice from behind.

All of them turned to see Slade step out of the shadows.

"Sorry for dropping in, but I can't have you living while your parents are dead," he said.

Then he lunged.

_Alright there's a new Chapter. I'm getting disappointed in the reviews. I'm getting like one or two. Please review. Anyway i should have a new one up soon._


	7. A Gaze into his past

I'm so sorry for not updating for so long but exams are coming up and a hectic holiday season. Here is an update for you. I will continue to update from now on.

Last Time… 

The Titans looked at Nightwing in confusion. Nightwing looked just as confused.

"Dan," said Sarah. "You've got the wrong one. It's not him. He hates the guy just as much as you."

"What are you talking about?" asked Nightwing.

"Not me?" asked a voice from behind.

All of them turned to see Slade step out of the shadows.

"Sorry for dropping in, but I can't have you living while your parents are dead," he said.

Then he lunged.

A Gaze into his Past 

"My name is Dan. In every story there's a beginning, a middle and an end. Mine doesn't have an end yet, but it doesn't have a middle either, and it won't ever have a middle. Someone took that away from me. That someone is Slade."

"You see when I was six my parents used to home school me. They'd teach me all the stuff I would have learned at regular school. They told me it was because I was special and that all the other kids would be jealous of me for my smartness. The real reason was because they knew of my abnormality, my ability to make shadows do what I wanted them to do. They only allowed their closest friends to know about my abilities. One of them was Slade."

"He was like an uncle to me, until one night when I was about ten, he came over late at night, looking for my mom. She walked towards him, cause he looked really hurt when he suddenly pulled out a gun and aimed it at her. He shouted at her and when she refused, he shot her in the head. I was in the same room, watching, when he did it. Then my dad burst around the corner and was instantly shot as well.

"At this time shadows were already forming around him and blocking his view of me. He shot and I felt pain beyond anything I'd ever felt before. He laughed as he saw me collapse. Then he turned and left."

"The shadows weren't about to let me die so they quickly formed around me and saved my life. I watched the police, take my parents bodies away and try to help me. The shadows wouldn't let them near me. Now the Shadows have become my loyal friends, they're there to listen to me when I need it, to comfort me when I'm sad, or help calm me down when I'm angry."

"Seeing him once again, insulting my parents, infuriates me and the Shadows. They are my friends, they are my family, they will protect me and they will be with me for ever and for always."

"I feel like my heart has grown an emotion of it's own, like it to wants to detach itself from me and take revenge on the man who ruined my life, and stole my parents from me. The man who took my life into his own hands and tried to determine my fate, my destiny, my death. It only goes to show, criminals make stupid mistakes to."

Nightwing quickly leaped into action and grabbed Dan around the waist shoving him to the ground. Slade flew over them getting slammed in the face by Cyborg. Starfire flew up into the air and started to throw Starbolts at him while Raven summoned demons from hell. Slade quickly recovered and grabbed Raven by the throat and slammed her into the ground, belly first. Nightwing grabbed Slade by the back of the neck and threw him into the air. He jumped up and sent his foot slamming onto Slade's stomach. Slade fell and started to pant a little.

"So Robin, you think you can stop me?" he asked. "Maybe you should check on your wife."

Nightwing looked over at Raven and suddenly was sent flying into the nearest building. Changeling turned into a T-Rex and stomped after Slade, Slade running as fast as he could. Finally Changeling brought his head down and snapped at Slade. Slade dodged the attack and went to throw a bomb at Changeling, when suddenly a very small X appeared under him and then suddenly it blasted him. Feeling his body tense up he knew the device had paralyzed him. Then a figure came out. It was Red X.

"Slade," he hissed. "You are going to pay for what you have done to that boy."

"Who's gonna stop me?" he asked, amused. "You?"

"Oh no," said Dan walking towards him. "That's going to be my pleasure."

Slade's face might have been covered but anyone could notice the fear coming from him. Dan approached Slade, and as he walked it seemed that a black shadow rose out of the ground and started to follow him. When he reached Slade's side about twenty shadows had arisen.

"I'm not afraid of some stupid shadows," he said, now sounding scared.

"Oh don't worry, when I'm done, actually, when their done with you, you will be," he hissed. "Shadows just one minute."

The shadows had been creeping slightly towards Slade, but when ordered to wait they stepped back. Dan bent down and whispered into Slade's ear,

"This is for my mother."

He slammed his fist down on Slade's head. Slade screamed in pain. Dan's fist was now glowing a very, very dark ebony colour.

"This is for my father," he whispered, sending his foot onto Slade's stomach and slamming his fist onto Slade face again.

Slade roared in pain and fear. Raven could smell the fear coming off of him.

"This is for me," he whispered, sending his fist into Slade's face again, and then bringing his foot down onto Slade's private area.

Slade couldn't move but his screams were more than enough satisfaction for Dan. Slade had tears stinging his eyes, and pain was shooting through his body.

"This is for the pain you caused me, the family you took from me, the grandparents that my hopeful future children would have had, and the pain that you've now caused them," he whispered, sending his fists onto Slade's face, stomach and then kicking him in the face and privates again.

Slade cried out in pain and started to moan as he felt the pain shooting through him again. Dan got up and started to walk away, but then stopped and said,

"Ok shadows, he's all yours."

His screams where the last thing anyone heard from him again. Dan walked up to Nightwing and held out his hand.

"I'm sorry for accusing you of being Slade," he apologized.

"It's ok," said Nightwing, shaking Dan's hand.

Two months later… 

Raven was inside a hospital room, getting herself ready to give birth. She knew that her twins were on their way.

"Raven, do you want anyone in here with you while you give birth?" asked a nurse.

"Yes, the Teen Titans are outside the door, let them in," she asked.

The nurse opened the door and let the Titans in. Nightwing was at her side instantly.

"Are you ok?" he asked.

"Yes, just getting ready," she smiled.

"When will the little Raven and Nightwing be here?" asked Starfire to the nurse.

Cyborg, Terra and Changeling choked on their drinks.

"Well, well, well looks as if someone forgot to tell me about something again?" said Ororo from the door.

Raven smiled and said,

"Got my message then?"

"Yes I did," she said. "I'll wait out here."  
"What? No get in here you're a Titan as well," said Nightwing.

Storm smiled, walked into the room and shut the door behind her.

Two hours later… 

Two very small children lay in Ravens arms. A baby boy and a baby girl. Raven was sleeping, the birth had taken a lot out of her, and Starfire, Changeling, and Terra had gone back to the Tower. Nightwing took his children from Raven and held them in his own arms.

"There so small," he said.

"I know. I can't believe you're actually letting us be their uncles and aunts," said Cyborg.

"Cy, who else would we choose? You're our family," said Nightwing.

Storm opened the door quietly and then closed it behind her.

"Here," said Storm, handing him a cup of coffee.

"Thanks, I need this," he said, gulping it.

"So have you decided on the names yet?" she asked.

"No, Raven said I could name the boy, but she gets to name the girl," he said.

"Oh I guess that alright," said Storm.

"Yeah," said Cy. "Well I'm going back to the Tower for the night."

"Yeah I better get back to the Mansion," said Storm.

"Mansion?" asked Nightwing.

"I'm part of the X-Men now," she answered. "It's for people like me, mutants."

Nightwing smiled as they both left. He looked down at his children, and saw himself in each one. He felt so young but so old at the same time. The little boy started to stir and finally opened his eyes. The girl was still sound asleep. Nightwing looked at his son and almost cried.

"Hello Daddy," said someone.

Nightwing looked around and saw no one. He looked back at his son and saw a small but visible aura shining in his eyes. He smiled knowing that his son had mistakenly used the powers he had inherited from Raven.

"Hello," he whispered back. "I think I'll call you, Jonathon."

Allrighty, here's your new chapter. Now I have to study for exams for the next two weeks and get the ISU's done (Their worth ten percent of my final mark). I might update sometime soon or not. Please R&R and I'll try to update.


End file.
